


Cinnamon Cariad

by ddaengit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, BTS is a Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Related, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Spider-Man, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Seokjin Is Ironman, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, how do i tag and what, is this a fever dream fic???, need me sum platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaengit/pseuds/ddaengit
Summary: Chims (chair guy)heyheyheYHEYJungcrookUh now’s not a good time jimini’m like, trying to sneak out rnChims (chair guy)look at this???Chims (chair guy) sent a link.Illegitimate Son Of Kim Industries Chairman? By J. Jonah JamesonMANHATTAN: Once notorious for his wild parties and extravagant ways, Kim Seokjin, the chairman of Kim Industries has long turned over a new leaf. But circulating rumors online about a child borne from his casanova days are quickly gaining attention…Read Morehow do they know????JungcrookOk what the fucKIn which being an illegitimate child and Spiderman can oftentimes bring unwarranted attention (and responsibilities)All Jungkook wants is a peace of mind and a nicely squashed sandwich from Delmar’s. Is that too much for him to ask?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Everyone, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, OT7-Friendship
Comments: 50
Kudos: 162





	1. Where Jungkook Nearly Dies From Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin props his chin on the flat end of his chopsticks thoughtfully. “ So as far as the world knows, he doesn’t have a son?’
> 
> “ As far as the world knows,” Jungkook looks down at the desk, the letters Jeon Jung Kook mocking him from the horrendously ugly cover of his Biology workbook “He’s the country’s most eligible bachelor.”

Jungkook is grateful for what he has. Even if he was bitten by a radioactive Oscorp spider, had his dad nearly blown to bits when he was 4, and has conveniently taken up the role of the city’s most infamous vigilante (Jameson’s words, not his.) all in the span of 16 years.

But other than that, everything is peachy. Things could be worse, like exposing his whole superhero identity to his father, or ripping his spandex outfit in public. Or embarrassing himself in front of MJ.

“ Ok, seriously though. When are you going to tell your dad about this?” Jimin asks, in between mouthfuls of spicy ramen noodles. “ You can’t hide this from him forever. Mr Kim’s like, a super genius.”

“ Hide what?” Jungkook plays dumb, pretending to be occupied by his biology homework. As much as he adores Jimin’s company, he sometimes wishes that he wouldn't ask him such complicated questions. It makes him feel like he’s being put under interrogation, which God knows he has had enough of ever since his father caught him sneaking out one night. He still owes it to FRIDAY for having his back on that slip-up.

Jimin doesn’t buy his act. “ You know what. The whole spiderman situation.”

“ I don’t know, okay?” Jungkook groans, rocking his back into the chair. He forgot that it wasn’t one of those rolling ones he has back home and nearly topples off it, managing to right himself last minute before he turns around, facing his best friend. “ I’ll tell him when I’m ready.”

Jimin looks at him dubiously. “ Sure.”

“ Look,” Jungkook gestures to the window; the Kim Tower could be spotted in the distance, “ if I ever tell my dad about this, I’m royally screwed. He would put my room on lockdown and I’ll never see the light of day again.”

“ But why? Imagine how badass it would be if both of you kicked ass together. You would be the power father-son duo!”

He’s keeping my whole existence under wraps because he doesn’t want any growing potential for danger. If I tell him that I swing from buildings and fight petty burglars on a day to day basis, he’d freak.”

Jimin props his chin on the flat end of his chopsticks thoughtfully. “ So as far as the world knows, he doesn’t have a son?’

“ As far as the world knows,” Jungkook looks down at the desk, the letters _Jeon Jung Kook_ mocking him from the horrendously ugly cover of his Biology workbook “He’s the country’s most eligible bachelor.”

***

Jungkook could only imagine the reaction of all the media outlets when they find out that Kim Seokjin, Chairman of Kim Industries and an active member of the Avengers, has not only been married for 6 years to his CEO, but also has two children under his name.

They would probably barge into the Compound with their flashing lights and mics. Twitter would be flooded with his face photoshopped on those viral ‘Draw 25’ UNO memes.

“What are you smiling about, kid?” Yoongi glances at him from the driver’s seat. He’s a close pal from his father's wildchild days back in South Korea, and stuck with him when his father had to move permanently to the States for business purposes. He has a face that reminds Jungkook of a lynx, and speaks with a faint Daegu accent that complements his gruff voice. He is well-built despite his petite frame, and according to his father, ‘could whoop ass almost as well as i do’, though Pepper insists that he had, in fact, whooped his dad’s ass multiple times in the boxing ring. 

“ Nothing, Happy hyung.” Jungkook grins.

“ It’s _Yoongi_ hyung to you.” His eyes narrow sharply in the rearview mirror.” Stop using that godforsaken name your father coined, for goodness sake."

Jungkook laughs. “ Okay, Happy hyung.”

Yoongi mutters under his breath, something about him inheriting his father’s intolerable attitude. The car rolls to a stop in front of the Kim Tower entrance, and Jungkook unbuckles his seatbelt, grabbing his bag and reaching for the door when Yoongi stops him.

“ You heard when I said just now, right?”

Jungkook blinked. “ Uh.. yeah.”

Yoongi raises an eyebrow. “ Really now?’

“ Yeahhhh, I’ve gotta go. See ya!”

“ Kid-“

Jungkook slides out the car before Yoongi could continue, closing the door after him. He hopes Yoongi wouldn’t hold a grudge, but right now, food is the only thing on his mind.

He sprints towards the entrance, hoping his sister hasn’t eaten the leftover lasagna in the fridge.

***

The elevator dings, signalling his arrival at the penthouse. Jungkook chews on his inner cheek, fidgeting on the balls of his feet while he waits impatiently.

The doors slide open noiselessly. Jungkook heads immediately for the freezer, rummaging around until he finds the lasagna in a tupperware, prying the lid open and sniffing it out of habit.

“... Jungkook?”

Jungkook sighs, mentally preparing himself for the compulsory parental lecture on the importance of heating his food so that he doesn’t get salmonella or something.

He turns around reluctantly, meeting eyes first with his father, who looks more amused than anything. Then his gaze travels further.

Jungkook freezes. His lasagna drops to the floor.

“ Hello.” A familiar face calmly greets from the table. Black Widow.

Then Jungkook chokes, starstruck and horrified.

Staring at him from the kitchen table, are none other than the Avengers themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but fr i am physically unable to pronounce asPhyxiatioN smh what a pretentious word


	2. Where Jungkook Gets Into A Little Bit Of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know,” He blurts, “ You’re my favorite Avenger.”
> 
> _You were my favorite Avenger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was probably high on no-sleep during this chapter. also im crying over 1984 bc wtf Winston Smith???? bro u ok??
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy this chapterr :333

_“ Fuck you,”_ Jungkook would have liked to say, _“ Fuck all of you and your little ragtag team of rogues. Fuck you for nearly killing my father with that stupid plate shield. I hope all of you would leave and never come back.”_

Then he would’ve flipped off Steve Rogers, showed them the way out, and ordered FRIDAY to ban them from the Kim Tower for eternity. He would web them up onto the Statue of Liberty if he had to.

Instead, all he does is let his jaw hang open and utters a nearly incomprehensible noise that sounds something like: “Urk?”

His father stifles a smile from his peripheral, and the soft clinking from the ceramic mug wrapped around the fidgety hands of Bruce Banner- and perhaps the only human Avenger that Jungkook feels no resentment for- halts at the sight of Jungkook. Clint Barton is staring him down in a way that made him want to throw hands, and Steve Rogers, who he had fought with during the Airport Battle in Berlin, is hunkier than he remembers. His eyes are a cold, piercing blue beneath the light, and despite his seemingly harmless stance, Jungkook couldn’t help but squirm under his gaze. Natasha Romanov merely looks at him from the table, her scrutiny more subdued but not dissimilar from her fellow spy. 

His father eventually breaks the silence. “ Jungkook, meet everyone. Everyone, meet Jeon Jungkook, my personal intern.”

“ Yeah,” Jungkook fills in awkwardly. “ Hi.”

His father gives him an odd look, but Black Widow approaches him first, stretching out a graceful hand. Her red locks are pulled back neatly in a French braid, and she’s dressed in a plain attire that makes her look kinder, softer. Jungkook finds himself moving forward, reaching out to grip her hand. It is warm from the coffee, and Jungkook catches a light whiff of floral shampoo.

Amidst the bubbling anger and resentment, Jungkook finds himself morphing into the boy who burst into happy tears when his father bought him a limited set of Avengers figurines for his 10th birthday. 

“ Hi,” She says, with much less suspicion than when she first greeted him. “ I’m Natasha Romanov.”

“ I know,” He blurts, “ You’re my favorite Avenger.”

_You were my favorite Avenger._

Her lips quirk up in amusement, “ The suit can be very flattering.”

“ No. It’s because you’re a really, really cool spy with badass moves and-” Jungkook stops himself, pulling his hand away from hers. “ Sorry.”

He could see her eyes flash in surprise, and wishes that he had kept his thoughts to himself. 

“ Not to be offensive or anything,” Clint speaks up, staring openly at Jungkook before turning to his father. “But your intern sorta looks like you.”

“ It’s about time you find a new Asian joke,” His father raises a brow, “ That one’s getting old.”

“ C’mon, Kim,” There is an apprehensive undertone to the lightness of his words. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“ All Asians look stunning, I get it.” His father waves him off, pushing himself off the counter. “ It’s hard to tell us apart with all the overwhelming charm.”

Jungkook tries to laugh, but it gets stuck in his throat when Steve Rogers moves his way to the front, his palm outstretched.

“ Steve Rogers,” He says kindly, the Brooklyn accent unmistakable, “ Pleasure to meet you.”

_“ Where are you from?” Captain America asks, jogging backwards as he watches Jungkook struggle beneath the some unbelievably heavy object. It was only much later that he found out Captain America dropped an entire fucking jetway on him._

_“ Queens!” His aunt’s hometown grits through his teeth, and he thinks his arms might snap. Even then, he remains starstruck that The Captain America had just struck up a conversation with him. Him! Lying to his father about his identity might’ve been worth it after all._

Jungkook blinks up at him, any exhilaration he had from their first meeting wiped clean. It is only when he catches his father’s prodding nod that he reluctantly shakes his hand, reveling in the momentary satisfaction at the poorly concealed surprise across the man’s face when he grips his hand tightly, with a little more force than any scrawny Asian kid would possess. 

The handshake is broken off when his father wedges in between them, gripping Jungkook by the shoulders. 

“ Great, so everyone knows everyone! Wonderful.” His father announces loudly, “Unfortunately, Jungkook didn’t sign up to get paid for participating an Avengers meet and greet, am I right kid? Of course I am.” He steers Jungkook away from the kitchen, sparing them a backwards glance. “ Now if you’ll excuse us, I have an intern to delegate some tasks to. If anyone touches the snacks in the corner, I might just test my new blasters on you. Also, try not to break anything.”

“ But d- Mr. Kim,” He quickly corrects himself, “ there’s lasagna on the floor-”

“ 5 second rule is over, kid.”

“ You know that’s not what I meant,” Jungkook attempts smiling at Bruce, to which the man managed to reciprocate before he turned around the corner. “ It’s gonna-”

“ You have a bunch of overdue projects to complete-”

“ I told you! My test is-”

Jungkook falls quiet when his father gave his shoulder a meaningful squeeze, opting to tug ruefully at the loose string unraveling from his green knit sweater. Their footsteps echo loudly in his ears as they made their way down the corridor and down a flight of stairs he has grown all too familiar with. If he listens carefully, he could hear the incessant buzzing as the Avengers’ mumble amongst themselves, with Clint insisting on his previous statement.

_“ They both have the same eyes! Isn’t it obvious?”_

_“ You have no idea how racist you sound right now,” Bruce says drily._

_“ I’m being serious-”_

His attention strays from the conversation when his father pushes him into the workshop, the door hissing shut behind them.

“ Friday, soundproof the room.” His father orders, “ Make sure no ones put their nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“ Will do, boss.” Friday replies coolly. 

“ So,” His father starts, pushing aside blueprints and unfinished gadgets to create space, before settling himself onto a table. Jungkook shrugs off his bag and places it onto the floor, focusing his gaze on a charging DUM-E instead of his father’s amused gaze, “ I’m assuming you didn’t get Yoongi’s message, or that you’ve forgotten the password to the emergency passageway.”

“ Yoongi hyung isn’t the most entertaining speaker.”

“ Well, entertaining or not, you better start listening to him, or you might just end up walking to Midtown the next time round.”

“ Sorry.” Jungkook mumbles, staring at a lone screwdriver rolling off the table’s edge. When it falls to the ground with a dull thunk, he looks up at his father, suddenly sitting up straighter. “ Where’s Mom and Junghwa?”

“ Out shopping until the Avengers leave, probably.”

“ Oh.” Jungkook sags in relief, before frowning. “ What are they doing here anyway?”

“ We have come to a consensus with Ross-”

“ ‘ _We_ '? ”

His father blinks at his vehemence. “ Yes-”

“ They nearly _killed_ you, Dad!” Jungkook flings at arm to their general direction, “Wha-What _consensus_ is there to be made when it comes to those people?”

“ There are other things at hand, Jungkook.” His father says sharply, before visibly softening at the look on Jungkook’s face. “ I know you’re still angry about what happened- I am too, but priorities-”

“ Priorities come first,” Jungkook finishes, looking off to a framed picture on the wall, knocked askew. His father, significantly younger, is donning his signature color-tinted glasses and dressed in an expensive-looking tux, grinning smugly at the camera. It reminds him of those pictures in the gossip magazines that his parents hid away from him when he was younger. “ But you promised.”

“ What?”

“ You said you’d stop all this Avengers business after what happened at the airport. You said you’ll spend more time with Junghwa.”

“ I know,” His father says, clearly exasperated, “ but-”

“ Whatever.” Jungkook turns away, clearing out another table before tossing his bag onto it, the contents rattling heavily. “ I’ll just stay here until you’re done.”

Silence settles in the room, and after a while, a firm pat claps onto his shoulder. Jungkook waits for the apology, but it never comes.

“ Text me if you need anything, alright?” His father says instead, nodding to the small fridge at the corner of the workshop. “ The food restocked this morning. I bought your favorite sandwich from Delmar’s.”

“It’s not good when it’s cold.”

“ Beggars can’t be choosers,” His father jokes, before adding: “ We’ll go for takeout later, okay? Together with Mom and Junghwa.”

Jungkook sniffles, and tries not to sound too happy. “ Whatever.”

The doors slide open, and he hears his father muttering something to FRIDAY, followed by the quick footsteps leading above ground. 

“ By the way,” His voice is too pitched, and he lowers it with great effort, lifting his chin in faux nonchalance when his father looks at him questioningly. “ I think Barton suspects us.”

His father grins at him, just before the doors slide shut. “Roger that.”

***

**Jungcrook**

i wanna kms 

like,,, fr

  
**Chims (chair guy)**  
Did Mr Kim finally find out???

**Jungcrook**  
Wtf no

Do you have no faith in me

  
**Chims (chair guy)**  
Not after you got yourself stabbed thrice in a row last month

You bled all over my bedsheets and I had to throw them out 

They were my favourite bedsheets :/

Anyway what happened 

Why do u wanna commit un-oxygen

**Jungcrook**  
Sorry bout that

I will buy you new sheets for your birthday

The avengers are in my house

  
**Chims (chair guy)**  
THE WHAT

THEY ARE AT YOUR HOUSE?????

WTFFF WHAT SJWSOJOPSDJW{

Uh Captain America is an asshole btw

**Jungcrook**  
it’s just

can I come over?

i think I need to talk with u in person

  
**Chims (chair guy)**  
Yea sure

Thru the door or window??

**Jungcrook**  
the door  
I don’t want your mom to kill me in broad daylight

***

**Jungkook**

im going to jimin’s house

we have a project due next week

  
**Mr.Kim**  
Okay

Jungkook pockets his phone, making his way out of the workshop. He had waited for the least suspicious timing, even working on some of the gadgets just in case any of the Avengers decide to saunter their way in. He tries not to feel too guilty towards Mr Delmar after dumping the floppy, sliced cucumbers in the trash, patting a still-charging DUM-E on its round head before leaping for the exit.

His dad and the rest of the Avengers are having some sort of makeshift meeting in the middle of the living room, and Jungkook feels like a trespasser in his own home. His father is standing, waving at a hologram that the Avengers are entirely focused on: a blurry footage of a shadow darting expertly in between crowds and singlehandedly crushing a group of men in a poorly lit alleyway.

“ The Daredevil,” His father’s voice rings, tired and almost bored. “ Efficient, quick, skilled, filled to the brim with justice. He’s the perfect candidate-”

“ He works solo, and he’s too deadset on his own agenda.” Steve Rogers interrupts, “SHIELD doesn’t work with non-compliance.”

Jungkook’s feet plant themselves to the floor, peeking out from the corner in curiosity. He has encountered the Daredevil a few times during his midnight vigilante activities, and witnessed him flinging criminals into concrete walls without so much as breaking a sweat. Jungkook had literally vibrated with excitement that night, and he was all he could do to not whip out his own phone and ask him for a selfie.

_“ Aren’t you too young for this?” Daredevil asked him once. Jungkook didn’t need to see his face to detect the sceptism._

_“ No, I’m not.” He replied petulantly, hoping he didn’t notice the abrupt baritone. “You’re just old.”_

“I would like to call it ‘freedom of expression’.” His father smiled tightly, switching off the hologram with a quick snap of his fingers. “ Since you’re _such_ a recruit expert, how about you give us some suggestions, Cap?”

“.. The kid from Queens.” He says, after a thoughtful pause. Jungkook freezes.

“ The dude in the red jumpsuit?” Clint exclaims, “ He seems a little… inexperienced.”

“ He has potential, and he’s young.” Steve looks up at his father for confirmation, to which he shrugs. “ Jin can contact him, and it won’t take much for him to agree-”

“ Spiderboy has a thing for discretion. He didn’t even let me see his face when I asked him to-” His father crosses his arms, “ when I asked him to join in on our little scuffle. SHIELD wants people they can trust, so secret identities are definitely a no-go.”

“ You can convince him,” Steve says. There is a hint of desperation in his words that Jungkook never quite associated him with. “ You can track him down, find out who he is.”

“ Nuh uh, leave the espionage work to Nat-”

“ I have to agree with Steve here, Jin,” Natasha intercepts, albeit apologetically. “It’s best if someone he knows and trusts convinces him instead.”

The conversation tapers off into a strained buzzing. Jungkook could hear Bruce Banner shuffling on the couch.

Then, his father says: “ Has anyone contacted Thor?”

“ Strange says he’ll inform us if he gets anything.”

Another beat of silence. Then his father sighs, exasperated and world-weary. “ I’ll see what I can do.”

Jungkook’s heart slams again his ribs. It takes a second for him to regain his senses, before bolting towards his bedroom as silently as he can. His wardrobe creaks when he pulls it open, ripping off a hinge that he subsequently kicked beneath his bed. He rummages through heaps of folded underwear until he catches hold off a familiar, stretchy fabric. He barely casts it a glance as he hurriedly shoves it into his bagpack.

***

**Jungcrook**

jimin

i need your help


	3. Where Jimin Becomes Jungkook’s Partner In Crime (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Hi,” A voice finally replies; the line was fuzzy, and Jungkook doubts he could’ve understood what the person was saying with normal hearing. “ Are you…”
> 
> “ I’m sorry, I am what?” He quickly sidesteps a kid in roller skates, laughing brightly as she goes. He finds himself smiling, reminded of how Junghwa had giggled when she tried skating for the first time, her hands put trustingly in his and he pulled her around the nearby park, ready to catch her if she falls. “ I didn’t quite catch that.”
> 
> “ Are you…” The line goes static for a moment, before picking up again, “ Are you Kim Jungkook?”

Jimin might have experienced a major freakout when he received Jungkook’s notification, but after noticing that the message was sent with correct spelling and grammar, he figures that perhaps Jungkook wasn’t in _that_ much in trouble just yet.

He changes his mind when Jungkook shows up at his doorstep, with the front of his shirt drenched in sweat, fringe plastered disastrously to his forehead.

“ You look like Spock.” Jimin comments, tossing a hand towel buried under a heap of unfolded clothing piled onto the sofa.

“ An honour,” Jungkook’s chest heaves with breathlessness, holding much resemblance to a drenched rabbit. “ I missed the bus, so I ran here.” He looks around the room furtively, fingers latching nervously onto his bagstrap. Jimin could’ve sworn he saw Jungkook’s ears twitch. “ Where is-”

“ My family’s out for the day. Jihyun got into some trouble at school, so if you stay till evening you have a huge possibility of witnessing his ass getting whooped.” 

“ What did he do this time?”

“ Dunno. Probably got caught bringing his phone to school again, he’s really intent on building his Youtube career,” Jimin shrugs, walking down the hallway leading to his bedroom. Jungkook treads after him, glancing at the framed certificates and family photos nailed onto the floral wallpaper that greets him like a second home. “ Say, running from your house to mine in 15 minutes? You should probably join the school’s track team.”

“ As far as the school knows, I still have asthma. And I didn’t exactly run.” Jungkook says, raising his wrists to show the webshooters hidden beneath his long sleeves. “ Besides, being in the debate club is more than enough.”

“ You’re only saying that because you get to stare at MJ for the entire evening.”

Jungkook elbows him in the ribs, to which Jimin counters with a teasing grin as he watches his ear grow bright red, the loud telltale sign betraying his otherwise convincing glare. Jimin is grateful that laser vision isn’t one of Jungkook’s newfound abilities. 

“ Shut up.” Jungkook mutters.

Jimin snorts, but ultimately decides to save the lovesick jokes for another day. He shuts the door behind them as soon as they entered his bedroom, and Jimin locks it, twisting it a few times for extra measure. Something in Jungkook’s expression unsettled him- the darting, vigilant glances; nervous fingers tugging at a loose thread from his old sweatpants- that the paranoia from Jungkook’s earlier message came back with all the vengeance of a sucker punch. Not that locking a wooden door from Home Depot would be effective in stopping a murderous, machine gun wielding villain, but it did give a semblance of security.

“ Alright,” Jimin says, leaning against the door, pressing down on the lock. “Spill.”

“ They- The _Avengers_ ,” Jungkook could barely hide the contemptuous sneer as he utters their name, letting his backpack fall to the ground with a casual shrug of his shoulder. “ They are going to recruit Spiderman.”

Jimin’s jaw dropped. “ Wait, _what_??”

“ They’re on speaking terms with Ross again,” Jungkook flings himself onto Jimin’s bed, crossing his arms. Jimin raises an amused eyebrow at his choice of words. “ They’ve finally agreed to the Sokovia Accords, and they need more… people on their side. You know, I thought they would keep up with the whole rogue hero complex thing, or whatever. About time they swallow their _fucking_ pride and see some _fucking_ logic.”

Jimin falls silent, leaning against the door as he scans his best friend’s face carefully. Jungkook rarely curses. After Mr Kim’s near brush with death from the Civil War, something ugly had taken root within Jungkook, twisting the innocent admiration towards the people he had once looked up to as heroes into a cold, freezing rage that cast odd shadows across his otherwise sweet, unassuming features. Jimin could see it in his gaze, a strange flicker that changed his entire disposition at the slightest mention of the Rogues, and he can see it still, lurking beneath his usual laughs and bashful stutters as Jungkook goes on with life. The change was barely noticeable, but Jimin has known Jungkook for too long- long enough for the change to set a growing ache in his chest.

“ Jungkook-” But Jimin finds himself at lost for words. 

What was he going to say? 

_That he understands how he feels? The raw agony when Jungkook had gripped desperately at the front of his shirt when his father wouldn’t wake up from hypothermia, hatred and fear mingling into tears that it nearly suffocated him alive? Or the broken bones after his encounter with the Vulture, and told his father that it was a freak accident? The overwhelming guilt from lying in front of his father through gritted teeth?_

Instead, Jimin straightens himself and says, “ So, how can I help you?”

***

“ And why, if I may ask, do you have a loose floorboard again?”

“ I don’t know? Do I look like a house whisperer to you?” Jimin retorts drily, before grabbing the spidersuit from Jungkook’s reluctant hands and stuffing it into the slender gap. It fit easily, seeing how the suit was made of spandex and some technologically advanced Kim Industry fabric that possibly cost his entire apartment lot. He pushes the loose tile back into its rightful place, before covering it with a dusty rug that sent Jungkook into a coughing fit.

“ I dunno, it just seems sketchy to me.” Jungkook says, pinching the rug between his toes in mock disdain once his coughs subsided. “ Also, this needs a trip to the wash.”

“ Don’t tell me what to do in my house,” Jimin snorts, wiping his palms down the side of his grey sweats. “ And _what_ seems 'sketchy' to you? Do you have a better idea on where to hide it? My closet is out of the question, by the way. ”

“ A loose floorboard is just a very druggie thing to do,” Jungkook squints at him, “You’re not taking any drugs, right?”

“ The only drugs I’m taking is Panadol.”

Jungkook’s lips hitch teasingly. “ Paracetamol?”

“ Yes, smartass. For all the headaches you’ve been giving me ever since you decided to become a suicidal spider.” Jimin adjusts the rug with his foot, before pulling back to examine it. “ Alright, looks good enough for mom to never find it.”

“ You sure? Mrs. Park is awfully perceptive.” Jungkook says, grinning. 

“ Fortunately for me, I got her genes. Anyways, I’m leaving the window open if you wanna retrieve your suit for your midnight crime fighting,” Jimin nods to the grimy window above his desk, “ Just make sure you knock so you don’t catch me in the midst of anything unsavory.” 

Jungkook throws a pillow at him. “ TMI much?”

Jimin saves it before it hits the floor, bringing it against his chest protectively. “Throw my baby pillow again and I will throw you out of my house.”

Jungkook snorts, lifting his head to stare at the ceiling as the room falls into a comfortable silence. 

“ Thank you, Jimin.” He says quietly, “ I really… thank you.”

Jimin sniffs dramatically. ‘ Don’t thank me just yet. I’m snitching on you if Mr. Kim ever catches wind of this.”

Jungkook smiles lightly. It never quite reaches his eyes. “ Fingers crossed that he never will.”

***

Jungkook had bid Jimin a hasty goodbye after Mrs. Park returned, with a fuming Mr. Park and a wailing Jihyun in tow. The school apparently, from what Jungkook picked up amongst the rapid, incensed Korean, had called his parents from work because Jihyun thought it was funny to vandalize the main lockers with disproportionate dicks in neon pink spray paint.

“ _It wasn’t just me, Ma! Ouch, stop pulling my ear-_ ” Was the last thing he heard before Jimin waved him off, pressing his lips in a half-assed attempt to keep himself from laughing at his brother’s demise.

“ Done in poor taste, really.” Jimin had muttered, “ Should’ve used the spray paint to get back on that dude who called him racial slurs instead.”

A loud buzzing snaps Jungkook out of his reverie, and he fumbles around for his phone before hurriedly lifting it to his ear.

“Hello?”

Silence.

“ Uh, hello…?” Jungkook tries again. “ H-”

“ Hi,” A voice finally replies; the line was fuzzy, and Jungkook doubts he could’ve understood what the person was saying with normal hearing. “ Are you…”

“ I’m sorry, I am what?” He quickly sidesteps a kid in roller skates, laughing brightly as she goes. He finds himself smiling, reminded of how Junghwa had giggled when she tried skating for the first time, her hands put trustingly in his and he pulled her around the nearby park, ready to catch her if she falls. “ I didn’t quite catch that.”

“ Are you…” The line goes static for a moment, before picking up again, “ Are you Kim Jungkook?”

Jungkook freezes.

“ What?”

“ Kim Jungkook. That’s _you_ , right?”

“ No, I’m not.” Jungkook manages to keep his voice steady, shoving his free hand deep into his pocket to regain his bearings. “You have the wrong person.”

There’s an uneasy pause before the person speaks again. “ Ah, I see. Sorry.”

“ No worries.” Jungkook says, “ Have a nice day.”

Then he quickly hangs up, lifting his head as he searches frantically for anyone suspicious. His heart thrashes painfully in his ribcage, so much so that he thinks his asthma has returned until he sinks his fingernails into his arm, dampening the rising frenzy too reminiscent of an unwanted panic attack.

Jungkook inhales deeply, pressing his palm against his erratic heartbeat, willing it to calm down. Kim is a normal Korean surname, as is the name Jungkook. What are the odds that he just happened to share the same name with whoever the person was looking for?

And yet, something in him refuses to reason.

He scrolls through his emergency contacts, his fingers trembling as his gaze finds the name he was looking for. It takes only the first ring for the person to answer.

“ What?” The person says, in a familiar world-weary tone. “ What do you want, kid?”

“ Yoongi hyung, I-” Jungkook starts- I’m scared, I think that someone’s watching me- but the words fade his tongue. “ Hyung, I’m-”

“… Is something wrong?” Jungkook could pick up the soft rumbling of the engine in the background.

“ I just…” He struggles, “ Can you pick me up?”

“ _Pick you up?_ ” Yoongi repeats in amusement. “ That’s a first. I thought you insisted on taking the bus?”

“ I’m a little… tired today.”

“ First world problems.” Yoongi sighs, “ Whatever. You’re near Jimin’s, right? Sit down at the nearby 7-11, I’ll be there in 25.”

“ Thank you.” Jungkook utters. He keeps his phone pressed to his ear long after Yoongi has hung up, his gaze darting around as an inexplicable feeling creeps onto his nerves. 

_You’re Kim Jungkook, right?_

Jungkook represses a shiver, and heads into the closest 7-11 while he prays for Yoongi’s quick arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, taking a deep breath of air after completing the law presentation that i did not sign up for, opening up a new document: well hello old friend


	4. Where Something Goes Iffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, my hand’s stuck. Help me out?”
> 
> “Hah, called it! I knew you had fat hands.”
> 
> “Shut up, short fingers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy belatedly bday to my favorite mochi boy jimin :3333 hope u had lots of cake

“Jungkookie!” A tinkling squeal brings Jungkook out of his reverie. A smile curves onto his lips as he holds out his arms, the gesture ingrained into him like second nature.

“ Hwa!” The weight pummeling into his embrace nearly knocks him off-balance. He catches Yoongi hyung shaking his head from his peripheral, leaning against the car as he looks upon the child with a sort of resigned fondness.

“ Jungkookie, look!” Junghwa grins, waving a crayoned drawing in his face. He could smell cheap wax and paper- a rather unpleasant combination, but tolerable enough for him to muster a grin at her as he takes the drawing from her insistent hands. “ Guess what it is?”

He glances down at the paper. It’s a red squiggle floating above uneven rectangles.

Yoongi hyung glances over his shoulder. There’s a moment of silent contemplation before he looks right at Junghwa. 

“It’s ugly.”

Junghwa glares up at him. “ You’re mean.”

“It’s constructive criticism.”

" You’re an ugly cracker.”

“ And I wonder where you get your manners from.”

Yoongi’s love language comes exclusively in the form of unfiltered honesty. It’s something that Jungkook had grown to realize after years of being babysat by him whenever his father was busy, and although he wouldn’t win popularity contests amongst children anytime soon, at least he never failed to stop Jungkook from snacking on crayolas.

Jungkook sniffs, vaguely recalling the time Yoongi had glanced at the small claymore village he made for his art project back in 2nd grade and said _“It looks more like Pompeii to me”_. It took a week for him to realize that it was actually an insult.

“ This is Iron Man, isn’t it?” Jungkook hurriedly says before the quarrel can escalate any further. He slides his finger across the paper. “ And the buildings… is this New York City?”

“ Ummmm, you’re only a quarter right.” She says, after sticking her tongue out at Yoongi. “ It’s not Iron Man.”

“ Then who is it?”

“It’s Spiderman!”

“It’s Spider _boy_. That kid probably just started his first year of high school.” His father chips in from nowhere, and Jungkook almost leaps out of his skin at his sudden appearance. His father raises an amused eyebrow. “What’s with that reaction? You look like a deer caught in headlights.”

“Teach Junghwa some manners. She just called me an ugly cracker, you know.” Yoongi tells him, sliding back into the driver’s seat. Jungkook lets out a quiet sigh of relief when his father’s attention shifts away. “She doesn’t even call me Uncle.”

“You’re asking the wrong person, bud.” Jin gathers Junghwa with one arm, raising the other in surrender, “I’m clearly not in charge of manners in this household.”

Yoongi gave him a 'disappointed but not surprised' look before turning to Jungkook, eyebrow raised. “ You alright, kid?”

“ Hm?”

“ You were awfully quiet during the car ride today.”

“Oh,” Jungkook stands straighter; the suspicious phonecall he got earlier gnaws at his nerves, but he couldn’t bring himself to utter the truth when everyone looks at him in concern. “Nothing. I was just tired after the project. That’s all.”

“Really?” Junghwa says, staring at him curiously.

“Yeah,” He forces himself to smile, “Really.”

The trio makes their way up to the penthouse after Yoongi leaves. Junghwa chatters on excitedly about her day in kindergarten: how her best friend looked like a princess in her braids today, and how the playground dissolved into a warzone after someone had yelled ‘cooties!’. Jin gazes fondly at her, and Jungkook wonders if his father had looked at him the same way when he was her age. 

Junghwa resembles his father more than he did- they shared the same brown tousled waves, inherited his flippancy and easygoing nature. Her eyes crinkle the same way his father did when they laugh, and something he refuses to acknowledge tugs at his heart.

He wills the feeling away, mirroring his father’s expression when he shoots Jungkook a tired but affectionate smile. 

“Well, aren’t you chatty today, little lady?”

Junghwa had somehow ended up in Jungkook’s arms by the time they reached the penthouse, clinging to his neck like a baby koala. He glances at the space where his father had discussed about Spiderman with the Avengers, and quickly looks away, burying his face into his sister’s hair.

“You’re back!” Pepper says, smiling at them from the living space. Pepper is the type of woman that would turn heads in public, whether it’s her tall, willowy stature or feminine charm that hides titanium will. He used to find her intimidating when he was a child, when he only knew her as Pepper, his dad’s secretary who could speedwalk in high heels like they were sneakers, unflinching even in the face of his unpredictable behavior and eccentrics. Pepper, who chipped away at his father’s playboy façade and accepted him for who he is. His father’s complete opposite, and yet, the only person that could make his father listen. 

He had always gotten along well with Pepper. Adored her, even. But there’s a barrier between them lately, a one-sided obstacle that he can’t seem to cross. Pepper is loving and considerate to him as she always been, but when he sees his father walk over to peck her cheek, and Junghwa squirming out from his embrace to hug her leg, Jungkook can’t help but take a step back, his throat aching as if he downed a spoonful of vinegar. 

They look… perfect.

“Jungkookie, c’mere! Mom made beef stew!” Junghwa has returned to his side, pulling his hand in the direction of the kitchen. “I’m hungryyyy.”

“Okay, dinosaur.” He says, ruffling her hair when she pouts at him. Guilt eats away at him for his thoughts- he has everything he could ever ask for and more, so why should he even be upset? 

“ _Jungkookie!_ ”

The phonecall made him melodramatic. 

“Alright, I’m coming!”

***

The sharp knock on Jimin’s window gives him a split second cardiac arrest. He shoots a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand, the yellow numbers gleaming _23:30_.

“Took you long enough,” Jungkook whisper-shouts when Jimin finally opens the window. His best friend slips in elegantly from the ledge, his feet soundless when they touch the floor. “Any longer and I might just fall onto the pavement.”

Jimin makes a face. “You could’ve just opened it yourself.”

“I tried! It was jammed!”

“Dude, you have superhuman strength. You can hold a sinking ship together but you can’t open my window?”

“I don't want to cause a commotion. Your neighbours might think I’m trying to break in or something and call the cops.” Jungkook squats, moving the rug and feeling around for the loose tile until he finds it. He reaches into the crevice to grab the latex suit as Jimin looks at him from his bed, eyes still half-lidded from sleep, who blinks at Jungkoook blearily when he halts in his movements, casting him a somewhat sheepish expression. “Crap.”

“What?”

“Uh, my hand’s stuck. Help me out?”

“Hah, called it! I knew you had fat hands.”

“Shut up, short fingers.”

It takes 5 minutes and multiple close calls for Jungkook’s hand to finally come unstuck. Jimin couldn’t tell the difference between the colour of Jungkook’s suffocated hand and red suit when he yanks it out from the floor, though that might be because he’s mildly colourblind. 

Jungkook changes into his suit in a matter of seconds, while Jimin stashes his rucksack and spare clothes under his bed. Jungkook used to hide his stuff in dank alleys and dumpsters around the city during his nightly rounds, but they always end up stolen or smelling like dead fish when he came back for them. Mr Kim was starting to get suspicious when he requested for a 4th backpack, and the ‘mysterious school thief’ was getting kinda old, so both of them decided it was best for Jungkook to leave it at Jimin’s house instead.

“I never knew being the man-in-the-chair would end up like this.” Jimin sniffs.

“Too late, can’t go back on your word now.” Jungkook grins, before slipping on his mask. The red fabric fits him snugly, the black rims around the mask’s eyes glinting as it self-activates, moving in sync with Jungkook’s expression.

“Alright!” Jungkook heads over to the window; he always sounds more confident in the mask, more self-assured. He’s about to leap off when he stops again. “Aw no.”

“What?” Jimin says, suddenly nervous. “Did Mr. Kim detect you? Did-”

“No… um, I just forgot my wristwatch. I have to get back before 3.”

“…Can’t Karen tell you that?”

“Well, she kinda malfunctioned a week ago, probably a software bug or something but I couldn’t find the time to fix it so-” 

Jungkook catches something plastic from the air out of reflex, and Jimin lets out a “ _oooooooh, I didn’t actually think you’d catch that_ ” as he looks down at the battered, yellow-rimmed sports watch in his hand.

“You can borrow it. Just make sure you return it in one piece.”

“Are you sure? Isn’t this your only-”

“If you ruin it then you’ll just have to buy me a new one,” Jimin says, before stiffening at shuffling noise from the hallway. Jungkook edges to the window as Mrs Park’s footsteps near the bedroom. Jimin pounces from where he stood and dives for his bed in a remarkably quiet stunt, and if Jungkook didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that Jimin got bitten by an Oscorp spider too. 

“I’ll leave the window open for you,” He hisses from beneath his blanket, before closing his eyes and schooling his face into a convincing peaceful expression. “ _Go!_ ”

“Thanks,” Jungkook whispers back, and he hurriedly clasps the watch around his wrist before he lets himself fall from the ledge, moments before his ears catch the vague click of Mrs Park turning the doorknob.

An exhilarated laugh escapes his lungs, his arms stretching out naturally to aim his webshooters at a nearby light pole, the silvery spider thread wrapping themselves taut around the metal to provide Jungkook momentum, catapulting him into the night sky. He could feel the cool air rushing past his skin through his suit, and Jungkook thinks that he wouldn’t mind it at all if he has to run around his whole life playing vigilante.

From a place where the streetlights don’t reach, a soft, blinking light follows Spiderman’s form until he disappears from view. It turns back to where he emerged- _the 5th floor window of Park Jimin’s apartment,_ it registers to itself- before whizzing away towards the direction of the looming Kim Tower.


	5. hello!1!

Hello fellow friends,,, I'm just here to tell you that this fic is still alive!!!! I know I told someone in the comments section that I'd update in a few days (which obviously, has now been proven untrue bc I'm an absolute clown) and I'm just here to apologise to that person... I didn't mean to make false promises 😭

I would be able to update more frequently after my semester ends because wow,,, I really overestimated my mental capacity and time management skills.

Anyways, thanks for reading this story and see you very, very soon!!

ps: stream BE

pps: Life Goes On just healed my dead brain,, such motivation, I love them.


	6. Where Jimin Makes A Painful Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two choices:
> 
> 1) Jump out the window he’s currently staring at and hope that Mr.Kim will just let it slide
> 
> 2) Tell Mr.Kim the truth

Being Spiderman’s official man-in-the-chair meant dealing with out-of-this-world circumstances. Jimin has expected that much, and honestly after that whole affair with Vulture last homecoming? Nothing could faze him anymore, because what could be worse than being hunted by a mega-crazy villain who also happened to be your best friend’s crush’s dad? 

As it turns out: a lot of things. 

One of them being his said best friend’s father standing at his doorstep unannounced on a Saturday afternoon, smiling down at him from behind his signature color-tinted shades like it was totally normal for the Kim Seokjin- part-time Avenger and full-time billionaire- to just materialize inside a jaded apartment building in downtown Manhattan. 

“Jimin, right? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. You’ve grown quite a bit, ‘cause you were only up to here the last time you stayed over at our place.” Mr. Kim hovers his hand against the side of his waist, before it claps down abruptly onto Jimin’s shoulder. Jimin’s body jolts involuntarily, and to his utter embarrassment, makes an undignified choking sound. 

“Mr-Mr, uh, umm-” Jimin tries weakly, “What’s-uh, hello.”

Mr.Kim’s smile remains uncomfortably dazzling. “You gonna invite me in or do I have to ask permission like a vampire?”

Jimin wipes his clammy palms down the side of his pants, looking around his living room for a non-existent escape before acquiescing with a reluctant sidestep. “Uh yeah, sorry. I’m just... please, take a seat.”

As Mr Kim moves to remove his shoes, Jimin takes the chance to send a quick text when his mother peeks out from the kitchen. 

“Jimin-ah, who…?” She trails off, blinking at the visitor in their house. 

“Ah, you must be Mrs Park.” Mr.Kim exclaims, whipping off his sunglasses with a flourish before reaching out for a hearty handshake. “I’m Kim Seokjin, pleasure to meet you.”

“Kim Seokjin....” His mother brightens in recognition. “Of Kim Industries? I’ve seen you a lot on TV! Please,” Jimin looks on helplessly as his mother enthusiastically guides the man to the sofa, glancing down to his phone in desperation. Still no reply. “ I heard that you’re one of the main sponsors of Midtown High this year. We really appreciate the opportunities and equipment you’ve provided for the school, helps them in their studies a lot… oh, would you like something to drink? I have...” 

His mother’s words fade out of hearing as Jimin’s head pulses with frantic thought. _What is Mr. Kim here for? Did he find out about Jungkook….?_

_...Holy shit._

Jimin fumbles for his phone, but his mother’s next words freezes him to the spot.

“Jimin!” His mother’s face is glowing with pride. “Why didn’t you tell me about the grant?”

“The-the…grant?”

Mr. Kim shoots him a discreet wink. “You did receive my emails, right? About the September Foundation.” 

Jimin blanks out for a moment. Then it clicks. 

So Mr. Kim knows. 

“Right.” Jimin quickly says, “The September Foundation.”

“Remember when you applied?”

“..Yeah?”

“I approved. So now we’re in business.” 

“O-oh.” Jimin waits for him to continue, but Mr. Kim merely sips at the iced water his mother brought out. 

“And you didn’t say anything?” His mother chides with a beaming expression that juxtaposes her voiced disappointment. “Jimin, why didn’t you tell us? Are you keeping secrets from us now?”

“Well, I-I just know how much you and dad love surprises so I thought I would let you know...wh...anyways, what did I apply for?”

“That’s what I’m here to hash out.” Mr Kim says.

“ Okay. Hash... hash out, okay. This grant.. does it, uh, got money involved?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?” 

“It's pretty well funded. I mean, look who you’re talking to.” Mr. Kim shrugs, before turning to his mom. “Can I have 5 minutes with him?”

“Oh, of course!” His mother says cheerfully, getting up from the sofa. “I’ve got to inform the good news to my husband!”

Jimin flashes her a smile as she passes by him, the guilt souring in his chest when she engulfs him in a tight embrace with the most vibrant smile he’d seen on her in years. Mr.Kim’s gaze follows her down the hallway, and only breaks the awkward silence when he confirms that they’re left alone.

“Do you have a more secluded place where we can talk?”

***  
**Chims (chair guy)**

JUGNKOK

JIGNOK

JK

DUDE

WHY IS UR DAD HERE

DID STH HAPPEN

HELLO??

??????!!!!!

CALL ME PLS

***

Mr.Kim immediately starts prodding around at every single thing in Jimin’s bedroom the moment the door clicks shut.

“Whoa, what do we have here?” He swipes his finger on a particularly dusty Blueberry flip phone, scrutinizing the gathered dust before casually flicking it off with his thumb. “Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?

“Uh… the garbage, actually.”

“So you’re a dumpster diver. Jungkook never told me that. Oooh, is that a Death Star lego model?”

“Yeah, it’s…anyway,” Jimin clears his throat loudly, “ Look, um, so I definitely did not apply for your grant-”

“Nuh-uh!” Mr.Kim interrupts, raising a palm to silence him. “Me first.”

“O-okay.”

“Quick question of the rhetorical variety,” He pulls out a phone, projecting a screen of fluctuating blue pixels which fizzled out into a video of Spiderman swinging around the city with superhuman agility.Then it transitions to the now infamous Airport Battle in Berlin, featuring Spiderman twirling and wrapping his webs around a blown-up Ant-Man as War Machine and Iron Man topples him over with a double strike to the face. “That’s you, right?”

Jimin stares blankly at Mr. Kim. The older man stares back. 

“Uh, no? That’s not me.” Jimin is surprised when his voice doesn’t waver. 

“Yeah. Look at you go.” Mr. Kim continues. The video shows Spiderman catching a speeding car with his bare hands. “Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mr. Kim.” He brushes past the man to rearrange the items Mr. Kim had touched. The phone in his pocket remains silent, and Jimin isn't sure how long he can hold out. “ Besides, that's all on YouTube, right? I mean, that's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake. It's all done on the computer.”

“Spiderman fought alongside me during the whole Avengers feud, kiddo.” Mr. Kim raises an amused brow, "Pretty sure even my drunken hallucinations can’t make that up.”

“Look, I’m not- I’m not the person you’re looking for, okay?”

“Mm-hmm.” He says in a tone that suggests he doesn’t believe Jimin whatsoever.

“You got the wrong guy.”

“Sure, Underoos.”

“I’m being serious!”

“So you’re saying that I, _the_ Kim Seokjin, have made a mistake?” Mr.Kim glances at the floor.

“E-exactly.”

“Huh.” Then without warning, Mr.Kim kicks away the crumpled rug. “Oh! Then what’s this?"

A bright red fabric glares at them from the hole.

Jimin thought he might just faint there and then. How…?

_Shit._ His frantic gaze lands on the loose tile, which had been kicked to the far corner of the room. _Jungkook. Out of all times._

He must’ve forgotten to align it right when he returned this morning. He’d startled Jimin off his bed when he scrambled through the half open window, all red-faced and drenched as he practically flew out the front door without so much of an explanation.

_“I’ll explain later!” Jungkook whisper-shouts as he runs down the apartment hallway, leaving Jimin blinking after him in his half-awake daze. “Sorry!”_

“Well?” Mr.Kim pulls out the suit and pinches it between his fingers. “Can’t believe you just stuffed the highly technological suit I gave you into the floor like that, Jimin. Though, I gotta say,” His expression darkens, “You’re kinda the last person I expected to be playing vigilante.” 

Jimin’s brain malfunctions at the worst possible timing. “I, it’s for cosplay. It’s a costume, you know, for the convention. Cosplay convention.”

“So you decided to go out cosplaying at exactly 11:35 last night from your bedroom window,” Mr.Kim’s phone displays a series of snapshots: Spiderman jumping off his windowsill, suspended mid-air in an arched leap and- Jimin’s stomach sinks to the floor at the last image- Spiderman crawling back into his apartment building at the break of dawn. “Swing around Manhattan fighting midnight crimes, and crawl back into your room at 8:30 a.m. for fun? Do cosplayers all practice like that?”

“Wait, 8:30 a.m.?” Jimin frowns. Jungkook usually returns around 6:00 a.m. to avoid getting busted. 

“Yes, and with this.” A photo zooms on the yellow watch around Spiderman’s wrist. “Looks familiar, don’t you think?”

“N-no.”

Mr. Kim glances at the yellow watch sitting innocently on Jimin’s dresser, then looks back at him with raised eyebrows.

“Okay. Fine, it’s _mine._ ” Jimin finally snaps. “So you’ve been stalking me? I don’t know if you know this, Mr.Kim, but that’s like, a federal crime.”

“Look,” Mr. Kim sighs, “I know I promised you uncompromised confidentiality when we first started this, but things are dire right now.”

“What, is this about the whole Avengers getting back together thing?” He blurts without thinking.

A look of realisation dawns upon Mr. Kim’s face. “So Jungkook told you.”

“Look, I’m not Spiderman, okay?” Jimin sits on his bed and looks out the darned window. “I don’t know what to tell you. I’m really not.”

“The cat’s out of the bag, Jimin.” Mr.Kim says with a bone-deep weariness that yanks at Jimin’s conscience. “SHIELD already knows who you are. They want to recruit you. I’m just here to hash things out.”

_Liar. SHIELD doesn’t know anything about Spiderman. And you don’t know anything about Spiderman either,_ Jimin wants to say. But he opts to hold his tongue and in the midst of this fever-dream mess of a situation, tries to grab his bearings.

There are two choices:

1) Jump out the window he’s currently staring at and hope that Mr.Kim will just let it slide

2) Tell Mr. Kim the truth

The second choice leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

“Well?” Mr.Kim says. Jimin could sense that his patience is running thin. “You gonna come clean or nah?”

His feet tap anxiously on the floorboards, wondering if his legs would survive a 5 storey high jump when his cogs in his mind click to a decision. 

“Fine,” Jimin lifts his head, “I’ll tell you the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im finally back hshsh,, the college semester has been one hell of a ride.


	7. Where Things Snowball From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You..you’re Spiderman,” A lanky one stutters, his grip tightening around the chain.
> 
> “Nah,” Jungkook says drily, “I’m actually Thor in a red suit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an online class from 10am to 4pm tomorrow,, hahahahaha kill me plsss

Jungkook supposes criminals will be criminals, but the ones roaming in Queens are usually petty thieves who can’t even hold a penknife right. A few clever swings and witty quips were enough to send them shaking in their boots- sometimes there weren’t even criminals, just a couple of drunkards blubbering nonsense and destroying public property with puke. It was more of a enjoying-the-night-view-while-pretending-to-be-the-protagonist-of-a-movie cathartic activity than ensuring the safety of vulnerable citizens at this point.

All in all, crime rates pretty much dwindled to a point of non-existence. The credit goes to Daredevil, he supposes grudgingly, looking out at the night sky from the rooftop of an abandoned mart. Spiderman’s persona can’t possibly intimidate criminals out of their nightly jobs.

Then he hears it. The forceful metallic drags down the road. Irritated whispers and the messy tinkling of chains. He jumps to his feet and swings atop a building overlooking the situation at hand. They look like ants from here, he thinks in bemusement, watching the men fumbling to coordinate with each other as one of them fails to secure the chains around the ATM machine.

“They’re gonna fail.” Jungkook looks on from the ledge, toeing nonchalantly between air and cement because he knows he’ll never fall. The robbers are painfully inexperienced for an ambitious getaway- the pickup truck too small, the machine too heavy. He wonders if he should wait for the cops to deal with them to save him yet another enraged accusation of stealing the jobs of government employees when one of them- a man with the physique of an out-of-practice muscle builder- whacks the person beside him on the head a little too hard. 

“You boys need any help?” He hollers, and snickers to himself when they whirl around in panic with a synchronisation that would’ve been the pinnacle of 1950s comedy. They don’t see him until he lands next to the man standing closest to the ATM, and with all the confidence that comes with wearing the Spiderman mask, claps him jovially on the shoulder. “You know, stealing ATMs has fallen out of style quite some time ago- you know, after manufacturers started putting GPS trackers in them…?” When the masked men gape at him, he continues in the sympathetic tone: “You didn’t know? Do they ban newspapers in jail or something?”

“You..you’re Spiderman,” A lanky one stutters, his grip tightening around the chain.

“Nah,” Jungkook says drily, “I’m actually Thor in a red suit.”

Maybe something in his tone set them off, or they realised that it wouldn't do them good to prolong this awkward situation any longer, because they collectively decided to attack him at once, and Jungkook raises his hands reflexively at an incoming fist when he remembers that he has superhuman powers. 

It’s easy, dodging their blows and watching them fume at his taunts. He manages to web most of them to the wall, and he’s high off adrenaline when he grabs the mask off the last one standing, revealing a bewildered face that strikes him as familiar.

“Heyyy…” Jungkook trails off; the boy presses a palm to his exposed face in bewilderment. “Do I know you from somewhere? Aren’t you too young to be hanging out with greasy adults?”

The boy’s gaze flashes, strange and unnatural, when something akin to a migraine vibrates in Jungkook’s skull. He stumbles backward, the hammering painfully incessant- like someone had drilled nails into his bones- and he looks at the boy in confusion. “Wha-what did you do?”

The boy doesn’t reply, and Jungkook doesn’t press on- because he hears the sirens coming, could almost feel the red-blue flashes on his skin. He points to him accusingly. “I’ll keep my eye on you, kid.”

Jungkook aims blindly for the nearest lamp post and leaps, letting his intuition take the wheel- the bursting pain in his head shows no sign of dwindling, and he can’t think. Karen has yet to be fixed, so there’s no soft voice to soothe and tell him what to do. Jungkook stops when he nearly smashes his face into an office window, his feet stumbling on the hard gravel until he reaches a particular alleyway that he knows everyone’s afraid off due to a rumoured murder. For once, he’s grateful for the nightmarish stories when he slumps against the grimy walls, gasping for air once he frees himself of the mask. His head feels like it’s about to split apart, clenching his fist when his fingers tremble- like it did everytime he thought Dad wasn’t going to come back, or beneath the rubbles after the fight with Vulture- and he hates himself in that instant. Heroes don’t tremble over migraines. He knows Dad doesn't. 

And yet… the boy’s gaze burns at the back of his head. The flint cold expression on the boy’s face before his unexplainable migraine stirs an uneasy feeling, and Jungkook grabs his hair, trying to breathe. 

_Think of good things. Good things only._

He thinks of Junghwa. He thinks of his childhood, when he would put cinnamon in his milk for dessert, and Dad would read him about Momotarō before bed- the boy born out of a giant peach.

His head feels like the giant peach now, and despite the pain, he laughs to himself when he thinks of a baby born from his split head. 

_Good things only._

***  
It’s the sun behind his eyelids that jolt him awake.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jungkook scrambles to his feet, vision swimming from the abrupt movement. His headache is gone, but it might as well return when his wristwatch blinks 8:20 a.m. It would take 10 minutes to get to Jimin’s from this part of Queens, and another 30 to get back to Manhattan via subway, excluding the extra time it takes to change and sneak into his bedroom... in short, Jungkook’s absolutely fucked. 

He whips on his mask and practically flies across Queen in record time, growing a little sick with motion sickness when he finally reaches Jimin’s house, barely acknowledging his best friend as he hurriedly shimmies into his normal clothes as presses the borrowed wristwatch into Jimin’s hands. It’s only when he makes way onto the pavement that he actually breathes, digging his nails into his sweatpants to calm his erratic pulse. He could always use his abilities and webshooters to swing his way back home, but the ominous phonecall the other day gets to him because that means that someone might’ve noticed him, and what if they notice he’s Spiderman? What if they find his family? What if-

Jungkook rams his cold hands inside his pocket. It is only when he gets a hold of his trainwreck thoughts that he reaches for his phone, walking off in the direction of the closest subway station.

 _“Jungkook?”_ His father answers groggily, _“Why are you calling me?”_

“Hey, Dad,” He manages calmly, and the lie that tumbles after leaves a heavy feeling on his tongue. “Nearly forgot to tell you, I went out for a school project this morning. I will be back in the next 30 minutes or so, I think.”

 _“ You're outside? At this hour?”_ He says incredulously. Jungkook could hear him getting up. _“Where are you?”_

“Queens.”

_“Queens? Is Jimin with you then?”_

“Nah, it’s an individual thing. You know, taking photos of city life, bustling crowds, all that cool metro stuff. Besides, Jimin probably isn’t awake at this hour.”

 _“You didn’t have to go all the way to Queens to do that.”_ His father’s skeptism makes him nervous.

“Well yeah, but I wanted to ride the subway. It’s been awhile, and I thought it would be great for the project.”

There is a beat of radio silence, then his father speaks up: _“You could’ve told me about it beforehand, you know. I would’ve lent you a good camera and made Yoongi pose for some pictures.”_

“Yeah,” He forces out a laugh, “Sorry, dad. I’ll give you a heads up next time round.”

_“Whatever. Be careful out there, the city’s a dangerous place.”_

“I’m 16, Dad.”

_“Sure you are,” He teases, when a noise in the background distracts him. “Hey, I gotta hang up now. Something…came up.”_

__

The pause makes Jungkook fidget. “Is everything alright?”

__

_“Peachy. See ya bub.”_

__

“M’kay. Bye.”

__

His guts twist in retaliation when he finally hangs up. Lying doesn’t come natural to Jungkook- he’d always gone around either avoiding or dodging things, but then the phonecall gnaws at him again, and suddenly he could feel stares on his back, watchful and unfaltering.

__

A loud snap sends him whirling around in panic, but he only sees a middle aged woman smiling to herself as she captures images of waddling pigeons. He swallows the burning frustration and trudges on.

__

He feels the stares on his back again. This time, he doesn’t turn around.

__

**

__

The last thing he expects when the elevator doors open after a bad start to the day are the piercing blue eyes belonging to the one and only Captain America. Jungkook gapes at him, and before his mouth runs on its own accord.

__

“What are you doing at my-” Jungkook bites his tongue, “At my workplace?”

__

“Oh,” Steve Rogers blinks at him, “I just had to get something, that’s all.” He lifts the shield, and Jungkook could see his reflection in the metallic sheen. It looks brand new- no, Jungkook knows it’s brand new, knows that his father had worked on it overnight. “You’re his intern, right? Is he making you work on weekends?”

__

Something in Steve Roger’s tone sets him off. “No. Just… had to finish up some stuff.” Jungkook makes his way around the broad-shouldered man. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

__

“See you around.” Steve calls out. Jungkook grits his teeth, because what business does he have loitering around in his house?

__

Despite fully expecting to see his father sipping a 5-shot americano by the kitchen counter in his bathrobe, unshaved and looking disheveled as he usually does after a toiling conversation. But the kitchen is empty, and the coffee machine is untouched- he knows Pepper has an important meeting with investors scheduled this morning and won’t be returning home until evening, but Dad is at home most of the time, either tinkering or bickering with FRIDAY about some crazy invention. Yet no matter how hard he looks, his dad was nowhere to be seen. 

__

The emptiness tugs at the childhood fear of watching his father fly into a blackhole and losing him forever, and suddenly he’s eleven years old again when he skids down the corridor to his father’s room, because what if he disappears forever and never returns? What if-

__

A hand tugs at his finger. Jungkook whirls around, lifting his elbow in frustration when he catches sight of Junghwa in her baby blue pajamas, eyes wide in fear.

__

That’s what he realises that she’s dangling mid-air, hanging on desperately from his sleeve.

__

Jungkook’s heart drops to his stomach.

__

“H-Hwa,” He carefully wraps his arms around her, and to his relief, she doesn’t hesitate to hug him back. The smell of blankets and powder calms his racing pulse ever so slightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was- did I scare you?”

__

“A little bit,” She mumbles; Jungkook pats her back to soothe her, guilt eating at him from within. “You were moving fast. Almost like you could fly.”

__

“Yeah?”

__

“Yeah.” Junghwa pulls back to look at him, her trusting gaze a warmth too overwhelming. Jungkook wonders if she’ll still look at him the same when she grows. “Is Mr. Tall White Man gone?”

__

“You mean Mr.Rogers?”

__

Junghwa blinks. “Who’s Mr.Rogers?”

__

“Mr Tall White Man,” Jungkook manages a smile, “Captain America.”

__

“Oh,” Junghwa starts kicking with her tiny legs, and Jungkook takes her restlessness as a sign to let her down. “Well, is he gone? Daddy said I shouldn’t come out from my room until he leaves. He said it’ll only take awhile for him to deal with Mr Tall White Man.”

__

“I see,” Jungkook crouches to meet her eye. “Where’s Dad, Hwa?”

__

“Dunno,” She shrugs,” Dad told me he was gonna bring Mr Tall White Man into his workshop to give him his hero stuff. Can you make me a sandwich, Kookie? I’m hungry.”

__

“I’ve already checked the workshop and Dad isn’t there. Did he go somewhere else?”

__

“I don’t knowww,” She grabs Jungkook’s hand and swings it impatiently, “Dad doesn’t tell me a lot of things. Maybe you can call him with your adult phone.”

__

Right, Jungkook breathes, and wants to laugh at his own stupidity. Of course he could call him. Why didn’t he think of that?

__

“Okay, gimme a second, Hwa.” His phone nearly slips from his sweaty palms, and it takes him longer than he likes to unlock his phone just to get to his contacts. He can never be fast enough, always a step behind everybody, too late for anything-

__

_“Hello?”_

__

“Dad!” Jungkook’s head spins from the rush of relief. “Where are you? I was searching everywhere-” He bites the inside on his cheek to ground himself, swallows the lump in his throat so that the strain doesn’t make its way across the phone. “Mr.Rogers was in the house and I was just… worried that he broke in, or something.”

__

His dad snorts. _“You know that’s impossible.”_ Then a thoughtful pause. _“Well, close to impossible. A hydrogen bomb doesn’t count.”_

__

It takes Jungkook awhile to laugh. Hwa is still next to him, gripping onto his pinky finger as if he never tried to throw her across the room. “Yeah… I couldn’t see you anywhere and you know,” He shrugs habitually, “You didn’t see Mr. Rogers out and you were just… gone, so I’m just calling, to ask and stuff.”

__

_“Oh, that. Things are still a little awkward with Steve, so I told him he could walk himself out. I took the back exit. Didn’t want to share an elevator ride with him just in case he decides to try out his new shield on me.”_

__

“So... you’re out?”

__

_“Yeah. I have somebody to meet.”_

__

“Who?”

__

_“Hey, call you later kiddo.”_ His father’s voice is too calm for his liking, something he only uses with the public, when he wants to charm and convince. _“Promise.”_

__

“Okay. See ya.”

__

The phone call ends, and before Jungkook could slip into his thoughts, he feels another impatient tug on his finger.

__

“Are we gonna eat breakfast nowwww?” Junghwa whines. The way she pulls on his arm would’ve been enough to send him toppling over, yet despite the occasionally worrying bouts of energy Junghwa oftentimes has, at least she didn’t need a radioactive spider to provide a somewhat stable immune system.

__

“Yeah, yeah,” Jungkook snorts; he feels his phone buzz aggressively, but the screen blacked out before he could glimpse at the notifications. He frowns- the battery life has been pretty weak lately, or maybe it’s just the habit of not charging his phone prior to bedtime. “What kind of sandwich do you want?”

__

“Cookies and cream and peanut butter!”

__

“No,” Jungkook retorts, “That’s not even a sandwich.”

__

“It is if it’s squashed between bread.”

__

“It’s not. You only put sweet stuff in cake, not sandwiches.”

__

“Then why do you call it peanut butter sandwiches and not peanut butter cake?” She argues.

__

“Because peanut butter is savory.”

__

“No it’s not. It’s sweet.”

__

“Nuh-uh, it’s savoury and salty. Anything but sweet.”

__

“Then what about peanut butter and jam sandwiches?”

__

“You know what, you’re impossible.” Jungkook bundles her effortlessly in his arms, and wonders if he could’ve carried her as easily if he hadn’t been bitten. “Wonder where you get that from?”

__

Junghwa grins, exposing her missing front tooth. Jungkook smiles, brushing her hair back from her forehead as they head to the kitchen, all while wracking his brain on ways to convince her that having cookie cream and peanut butter sandwiches for breakfast is just an overall terrible idea.

__

They end up eating cookie cream and peanut butter sandwiches anyways.

__

***

__

Peppa Pig is freaking out over a singing electric car when Jungkook hears footsteps coming from the elevator, turning his head just in time to see his dad emerge from the hallway. He’s about to greet him, to ask him where’s he’s been, when the older man fixates him with a gaze so chilly that the anticipation inside him sizzled off into a cold, growing uncertainty.

__

Jungkook subconsciously curls further into the sofa.

__

Junghwa, still too young to make sense of the atmosphere, burrows herself into her father’s midriff. “Daddy! Kookie and I were just watching our third episode of Peppa Pig, and Daddy Piggy just bought a green car that can speak-”

__

“That’s nice, sweetie.” He cuts her off, planting a quick kiss to her forehead before he straightens, pinning Jungkook with the same hard expression. His father rarely gets angry – when he’s around them, at least – but the few times Jungkook had witnessed his unmasked fury was enough to know that his father’s rage bares fangs and not teeth. “Now you keep watching Peppa Pig while your brother and I,” Jungkook immediately rises from his seat at the emphasis, “have a little talk.”

__

Junghwa looks between them, eyes wide. “Is Kookie in trouble?”

__

“Maybe.” His father’s plaster smile is confirmation that Jungkook has done something he shouldn’t, and his stomach churns at the thought of-

__

Jungkook clamps down on his lower lip. Did he find out…?

__

“Dad, is something w-”

__

His father doesn’t answer, but his searing glare prompts Jungkook to tread heavily after him all the way to the workshop. The dark room brightens automatically when they step in, and Jungkook hovers awkwardly at the entrance as his father settles himself on the table, legs crossed and arms folded. His tinted sunglasses makes it hard for Jungkook to gauge how pissed he is, which makes it worse because there’s only one thing Jungkook did to warrant this reaction, and that thing, is, well-

__

“So?” His father breaks the silence first. “Why do you think you’re here?”

__

Jungkook decides to take his chances and does what he’s best at. “…What do you mean?”

__

A wry smile cracks on his father’s face, and Jungkook immediately feels worse. “Don’t pretend with me. I know you’re playing dumb.”

__

“I’m not sure what you want from me.”

__

“Sure you don’t.” His father leans back, the lights illuminating the white strands peppering his dark hair the only thing hinting at his age. “Especially nothing of a certain red spandex suit youth that swings around Manhattan playing neighbourhood superhero.”

__

Jungkook’s heart plummets to the ground. “What-”

__

“Did you really think that I’d never find out?” His father stands, taking off his sunglasses. Fatigue rings his eyes, and he pinches his nose bridge in frustration before facing Jungkook again, who stares at him in bewilderment. A deer caught in headlights. “What else are you hiding from me?”

__

“D-dad,” Tears burn hot behind his eyes, “I’m-”

__

“You’d rather choose your best friend over your father, is that it?”

__

“I- _what?_ ”

__

“You knew Jimin was Spiderman all along, didn’t you, Kim Jungkook?”

__

***

__

**Chims (chair guy)**

__

i actually said it

__

i can’t believe I said im spiderman

__

you owe me big time

__

ACTUALLY YOU OWE ME MORE THAN BIG TIME? I MIGHT AS WELL DIE AT THIS POINT

__

what are we going to do??????

__

jugnkook you better answer right now

__

…are you dead

__

oh my god

__


End file.
